


A Bond Between Two Partners

by direneed



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cancer, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Sibling Fluff, post-series Digimon Adventure, post-series Digimon Adventure 02, pre-series Digimon Adventure tri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailmon and Agumon have a bonding moment while Taichi is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond Between Two Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This particular one shot could happen post either one of the first two seasons of Digimon or pre-tri. I've been a fan of Digimon since I was a kid, but this is my first fic.

“He’s gonna be okay y’know…” Tailmon mumbled as she saw Agumon sulking, staring blankly out at Gennai’s yard. It had all started when Koushiro had emailed Gennai, informing him that Taichi had been having some health problems. These intense cramps, which had left him doubled over in pain. It had resulted into some major human illness called cancer. Something that meant that Taichi would have to get a couple of non-essential inner body parts removed. When she had talked to Hikari privately about it, Hikari told her that Taichi had never been sick when they had been kids. It was always her.

Tailmon understood that pain, the sort that came when you de-digivolved after a particularly hard hit, except it was a constant pain. Whenever Hikari had been sick or in danger, she had felt that way. “Agumon.”

The digital leader of the partner Digimon turned around to face Tailmon. Gennai had been housing the two ever since Taichi had begun chemotherapy in case—

That was something neither of them wanted to think of. Tailmon was fond of Taichi, but nothing would ever beat the bond between a Digimon and their partner. So far their presence hadn’t been needed, aside from the occasional video chat. Hikari was shattered into pieces, but she knew the pain Agumon must be feeling right now had to be just as bad.

“Tailmon.” Agumon mumbled. The cat-like Digimon went to comfort her friend, placing a gloved paw on his shoulder. Her and Agumon weren’t close, but they still were the only comfort that they had. “What happens—“

“Shut up Agumon. Don’t even say that.” Tailman told him. “He’s going to be fine.”

“Tailmon.”

“Stop.”

Agumon stared at the TV in the middle of Gennai’s yard, a digi-port opened on the Yagami’s family computer. Once Taichi had Hikari had gotten older, Taichi had been moved into their father’s old office and there he was, bald in the moonlight that showed through the window, a hand on his abdomen, his face contorted in pain, but sleeping. Through the door, they could hear the sound of faint typing coming from outside the room.

Tailmon knew what that was, Hikari had taken up some writing since Taichi had gotten sick, and she had just talked to her minutes before.

“Follow your human’s lead, Agumon. Go to sleep.” Tailmon told him. The lizard Digimon glared at the other, and she smiled. “Just like Taichi.” She told him. Agumon’s face softened a little as he walked further into the room and Tailmon left the room. “Good night Agumon.”

“Mmm.” Agumon replied as he crawled under the covers of the futon.

**Author's Note:**

> I say it can be post the first two seasons or pre-tri is because I'm invisioning Taichi with a similar form of cancer to the one my brother has, which is incredibly curable, and can lead to someone living a normal life once they "get over" the initial bout of it if they are young enough when they get it.
> 
> This is something that I just needed to write out. Long story short (and part of the reason why I haven't written anything on my Game of Thrones stuff), my brother has been really sick since I've come home from the Grand Canyon this summer (cancer). I was thinking about writing something about Asha and Theon in a similar situation, but I felt like Taichi and Hikari fit the situation better. I'm not going to continue this, but it's just something to be -- cathartic I guess.


End file.
